


Puzzling Doors

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [68]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Papyrus will solve this puzzle
Series: tales of the unexpected [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 17





	Puzzling Doors

Papyrus never thought he would find a secret doorway, he never even knew the back of the house that well; Sans liked to nap in the little spot that was their 'garden' the deck chair that was in front of it, meaning his brother had tried to find it... a lazy attempt.

Papyrus easily moves the deck chair to one side, going closer. He sees it had a keyhole with no handle.

Kneeling down he to get a closer look, he notices the hole seemed rather big. It was just a round hole with many lines coming off of it in different lengths, it reminded him of those childish 'sun' drawing he seen in the library.

Suddenly Papyrus remembers something. A strange key in his brother's sock. It was long thick with many different parts coming away from it, the first was small, the next that he long and on the opposite side; the colouring had been like a bone, so Papyrus had wondered if it was made from Sans's magic and that he crafted it like that- it had been oddly beautiful to him.

Papyrus turns and runs around the house, through the front door, tracking snow on the carpet and pauses at the sock that lay next to the tv- the one Sans thought Papyrus would never touch.

Papyrus reaches down, touches the sock, feeling it up. There it was. Quickly he grabs the sock and tips the strange bone key out.

Then without a second to delay, he rushes out of his house, slamming the front door behind himself, he racing around the house again and came to a stop outside the door.

Papyrus kneels down so he was eye level and places the key in the keyhole, he had to turn it a few times before they slotted into place, even then he had to keep taking it out once he got the first three inside, the forth had been matched up.

It was a puzzle! And Papyrus loved it!

After sitting there for some time, the key went in. And he turns... it would not turn, so he tries the other way... it turned and turned and turned, then there was a small click that he almost missed, Papyrus pushes the door yet it still would not open, he turns it again and again and again. No matter many times he turned it, that small click did not happen again.'

Thus he that's out the key. And he hears a whirring sound and then a click.

Papyrus places the key inside the hole again and turns it, counting the number of turns until it clicks. Once he did, he turns it again, but in the opposite direction. When he came back to the number he counted, he was surprised that he could go further. So he kept going unit he hears a click.

Papyrus tries the door. It did not open, meaning he had to carry on- so what did he do, continue on the same way or try the other way, which way would lead him right?

It took forever.

It turned out: Start, six turns right- Start, nine turns left- Continue, three turnsleft- Start, eight turns right- Continue, four turns right- Start, one turn left.

At last, he opened the door.

There was a dark dark staircase leading down.

As he walks in some part of him told him not to, while another part told him, this was his house too and he had the right to go down and see it... and clean it if needed.

It was so dark at the bottom of the stairs, that he could barely see.

However, he merely took out his phone and put the torch on, he comes face to face with another door. This one had a different keyhole. It looked like a normal key would-

Wait... was that a key hanging from above- it was not something anyone would notice since normally one would not look up. Papyrus reaches out for it and stops as he came to it...looking closer he sees it was attached to a string... or seemed oddly like a trap.

So he pulls away and glances around and then he spots something else.

On the wall next to the door, there was a set of patterns. It was a puzzle!

Papyrus soul pulses, his brother had set up a wonderful set of puzzles.

So the other keyhole may not be the real thing... or perhaps it releases the key if one solved the puzzle.

Puzzle gazes around the rest of the area. Then took a picture of the puzzle, then all-around in each direction. There may be something he missed and can look over later because he was sure that he been here a while...

Papyrus looks down at his time on his phone, he had been at this for ages and Sans would be home soon, so he no longer continue on with his little adventure.

Papyrus hurries back up the stairs, he grabs the bone key and shuts it and pulls it out; he hears that whirling sounds again and he guesses the lock was resetting itself. He runs around the house, key in hand and quickly drops down to his knees at the dreaded sock, placing it inside and putting it back how he found it, he then ran to his bedroom, then threw himself front down on his bed.

He lays on his bed and waits...

Ten minutes later he hears Sans coming home.

Papyrus raises his skull, bringing his arms up to lean on them.

There had to be a clue somewhere in this house about this new puzzle. The first key was in the sock... so where would the workings of this puzzle be?

Sans's room?

So he turns to his pictures for clues. The Great Papyrus would solve this locked door!


End file.
